Memories of Rin
by YLCourt
Summary: AU fic. Sesshoumaru asked his relatives to remove Rin's memories and now he hesitates if he wants her to remember him or not... But she now has a boy who reallu loves her so much! So how is Sesshoumaru going to react? Blame himself for this situation in f


Author notes: I am a very supportive person of the SessRin pairing in Inuyasha… And yes you are right… (Obviously!)… This new fic of mine is an AU SessRin fic! And this fic is multi-chaptered with Sesshoumaru seeming real OOC to you… This is my warning… Sesshoumaru maybe a tad too OOC for your liking… so if you are a readers really into fics that stick close to the personality drawn by Miss. Rumiko Takahashi, feel free to skip reading this SessRin fic of mine…

But if you really like to see how I am writing him, feel free to leave your comments in the review! RR I WOULD LOVE TO SEE!

Disclaimer: I do not own the two main characters of this fic… i.e. I dun own Kohaku, Rin and Sesshoumaru… only those OCs I set up for this fic to happen…

* * *

The feminine youkai with white long hair to his waist passed through this girl who has long black hair tied up in a ponytail, her black eyes not recognising the youkai who just passed by her and had been with her for about ten long years of her life before they parted due to the youkai's wish for her to separate with him. 

Sesshoumaru's only arm had his fist clenched as regret passed through his mind, this is so uncharacteristic of him to be feeling regretful of one of his choices for it to happen.

Rin's heart really constricted painfully without warning as she passed by a youkai whom she felt familiar to but no one in her mind fits him into the people that she knew.

Then, the urging of her aunty for them to meet up for lunch really sped up her heartbeat as she started to run on her intended trail.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock as the human girl that he had saved ten years ago just dashed past him into the opposite direction he is planning to go to. It is really unlike him to follow a human girl just for the similarly unlike thing of him to regret about… But he did so anyway…

* * *

Rin walked briskly to her destination and pushed open the door of the restaurant as she looked around her surroundings for her aunty and cousin whom she had began to become close with. 

"Rin!" Two female voices voiced out their impatience in their tone and Rin followed the sounds anyway to a table in the inner left side of the restaurant.

Sitting on the table are two females who wore white doctor and pink nurse robes respectively with hair short to their ears. Their lips are luscious with their skin as smooth as silk…

She sat down beside them and skimmed through the menu, she knew that her two relatives are impatient doctor and nurse respectively; working in one of the best few clinics in this county as there has been an increase in the number of youkai attacking humans… and so their number of patients have increased, making them more impatient around her…

But today is her birthday and so they are celebrating her growing up by a year on this very day in this restaurant that is a very luxurious place for commoners like her to dine in.

Finishing their orders, a silent air hung up around the three of them as they did not speak a word to each other at all, but the mother and daughter combination on the table were keeping looking out of the window of the restaurant, their eyes keeping eye contacts with each other…

Rin wanted to know more this as she did not understand their actions at all… Are they trying to give her a surprise to celebrate her birthday?

And after waiting for a while, a commotion ensued at the door as the diners in the restaurant had their actions slowed down and faces appearing to be quite scared of the person who just opened the door and entered the restaurant. He took a seat just behind Rin and her relatives' table, not calling the waiter or waitress to order any food, just sitting on his seat and staring into Rin's back, her ponytail tied up by a pink colour ribbon and her clothing made up of colourfully check-boxed clothing and of a casual obi behind her back.

The aunt and cousin of Rin smiled to themselves without the other girl knowing, Sesshoumaru was looking directly at them and having a look that spelt out his intentions to meet them. He then stood up and exited the restaurant.

Rin noticed a pair of eyes staring into her back and her relative's eyes contact seeming to be behind her. Thinking so, she turned her head around and caught a glimpse of the person that she thinks is the one that caused a commotion in the restaurant. However, he already has stepped out of the door, only a part of his clothing could be seen disappearing forward.

"Who is that person?" Rin asked, "I did not see him or her clearly… forgive me… but he just seems so familiar to me… as if I had been with him for half of my life till now…"

"Sorry to keep you here, but I suddenly remembered that there is an important meeting for us to attend to. We are sorry for the food that will be into your stomach…" The aunt just grinned evilly before she and her daughter left the restaurant… Rin sighed as she thought that she was right… Her two relatives are playing tricks with her on her birthday. But she still smiled slightly, waiting for the food to come to her…

* * *

He leant against a tree as he waited for the two youkai to appear. This is so unlike of him to feel regretful for letting his human companion in losing her whole memories and forget all about him as he had found her to be irritating to his ears. However, things totally proved him wrong as he missed her voice calling him "Sesshoumaru-sama" whenever they meet to travel. 

Since allowing her to lose his memories, he had not seen her for almost a year now and he is missing her a lot of times. This is really not Sesshoumaru, the cold Lord of the Western Lands, busy leading his men in controlling the lands that are under their control and yet thinking about a mere human girl at the same time. And so he decided to travel out and find a way to solve this mental problem of his…

Two unique youki entered his senses and he lifted himself out of his stupor and glared at their smiling faces.

The two youkai were wearing white doctor robes and pink nurse robes, but their appearance changed from the human-looking form into that of two perfectly pretty faces with long hair to their waist and two different coloured crescent moons – one yellow and the other golden - on their foreheads.

"What do you have to say to us?" The 'aunt' of Rin spoke with a faint smile on her face.

"Iko-san…" Sesshoumaru stammered, suddenly not knowing what to say as this is already very humiliating for himself… He, the Lord of Western Lands, bowing down to his own aunt and cousin, Yukiko?

The 'cousin' of Rin, Yukiko, grinned widely, "We know you are asking if we kept her memories right? But I thought you said that you do not want her to remember you?"

Sesshoumaru blushed without any control that he could muster, got speechless and then just nodded. The two Chinou youkai just could not help beaming. And the Iko just spoke, "Follow me then, and retrieved the pot where her memories are kept in it."

But Yukiko continued, "However, I cannot help you in explaining to Rin about her lost memories in this past year… She may bear a grudge against you."

Sesshoumaru just nodded dejectedly, not prepared to face this fear of his. Is he really going to need to bring down himself for her forgiveness? He brought her here a year ago and rendered her unconscious before carrying her to his mother's sister's house and asked them to take away her memories.

This decision of his was because he knew that his men would look down on his mate, if he made her to be his, giving her troubles. And he does not want to danger her life nor hurt her if he 'pushed' her away and so he found that for her memories to be wiped away and start a new life may be a better way of life for her.

'Do I want to go back on my promise on myself and let her regain her memories? Then, what is the purpose of my decision back then?' He slowed down his steps steadily, his heart hesitating…

Iko and Yukiko sensed it and they stopped in their tracks. Iko's face slowly evolved further on, her forehead's golden crescent moon slowly brightening up and then dimming at the next instant.

"What are you hesitating for? Just like your father? Then what happened to the human and your half-brother then?" Iko talked slowly, her voice getting more emotional as she carried on her words, "Sis cried in my dream, her heart getting disappointed at your father, Sesshoumaru… She asked me to let you mate with the girl you love! Or else, you would definitely lose her to other humans!"

"I do not mind her being other humans' mate…"

"Then, forget all about getting her memories back; do not tell me that you wish her to die sadly in the future!" Yukiko blasted her sound back to her cousin, her time interacting with Rin causing her to have a protective heart over the human girl.

"Mum, let's go!" She murmured and then walked in the opposite direction that they had wanted to go previously. Iko followed her daughter and Sesshoumaru's hand shook in slight anger which slowly began to become more and more…

But he could not do anything but watch his two relatives leave his sight.

'They must be going to get Rin after all…' He thought and again followed his relatives' scent and walked towards their direction.

* * *

Rin finished her food, wiping her mouth with the cloth but it smelt differently from all the other times she used. 

Suddenly, a bout of dizziness hit her head as the objects before her swayed to and fro. Rin's eyes wandered around the restaurant, her heart beating faster and faster in nervousness. She also saw the men's lusty eyes on her form.

She had a slim and seemingly sexy figure as well but was always surrounded by her 'aunt' and 'cousin' with a male friend acting protective for her and so men could not get near her at all…

But now… 'No!' She screamed inwardly before her consciousness slipped away into oblivion.

The men approached her lustily, licking their lips in looking forward of tasting her flesh…

As one hand touched her skin, it jerked away suddenly as one boy caught the hand of the man and flipped it back. A crunching sound could be heard as the man shouted in pain.

The boy's cold blue eyes surveyed the men, then he spit out his words, "Despicable fools…" He then carried Rin's body in both of his arms and walked away from the men and settled down on a table near the door of the restaurant as he waited for someone that he knew would come…

* * *

Iko paced hurriedly forward, not waiting for her daughter at all, just absorbed in her own thoughts as she is deciding what to do next… 

Yukiko looked at her mother's back, not bothering to disturb her at all… and just followed her direction. Her acute hearing then heard soft footsteps behind them and she recognised the sound of the footsteps to be belonging to her elder cousin…

She hurried forward, ignoring her mother's scathing glare at her, whispering to the older Chinou youkai, "Sesshoumaru is coming in this way."

"I know." Iko replied back, her face really starting to turn back to her human state. Yukiko did the same as they waited for the taiyoukai to come to them...

_**A few moments later**_

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at the sight of his two relatives standing motionlessly on their spot, their appearance getting back to human one.

Sesshoumaru scoffed softly before stepping away from them into another direction but then Iko spoke, "Do you wish to consider your choices carefully? I would hate to see someone like you having regrets just like your father did. Follow us then… before you make your decision… but I have to tell you something else, Sesshoumaru. She might have loved another guy for all you know…"

Yukiko laughed softly into her hand at her elder cousin's change of face expression to one of slight anger. "Talk about regret later… your own decision is your responsibility to uphold on anyway…"

'Nonsense.' The taiyoukai thought slightly angrily…

* * *

"What happened to her?" Iko nervously spoke as she felt for the girl's pulse. 

The pulse rate was normal but her breathing shallow.

"Kohaku, better bring her to our clinic to check more of her present health…"

Kohaku raised one eyebrow, his eyes as if questioning why they knew of Rin's danger so quickly… But his eyes really darkened as he spotted a feminine looking youkai looking at the girl in his hands.

The youkai wore clothes that spelt out his aristocratic background clearly…

His heart skipped a heartbeat and just hugged the girl in his arms more tightly towards him himself while glaring at him courageously. After all, what will a youkai slayer like him fear a youkai for?

Sesshoumaru noticed the mortal's glaring eyes at him and inside him flared, his golden eyes emitted a look of disdain at the boy and secretively, he felt his sharp nails lengthening in his clenched fist.

He had absolutely no reason to get so angry over a mere mortal's glare at him… in the past he would just plainly ignore that mortal and laugh coldly… but now… why would he feel so… jealous out of a sudden? Is it because of this mere mortal holding on to what should be his tightly in other's own hands or something else?

'No… Rin could not have done this to me…' Sesshoumaru thought, in an unprecedented turn of events, his youkai blood just dripped onto the floor.

Kohaku could not hide his surprise at this sight of the youkai that he thought as a powerful one, given by his aristocratic blood, to bleed fairly easily. However, he also saw the golden eyes of longing of the youkai lingering on his loved one's face… but not in lust just an innocent kind of love…

'Does this youkai know about Rin? Or have they interacted before me? No… it cannot be!' His eyes diverted attention to the doctor and daughter whose eyes really showed some understanding in them.

This awkward moment between the five people was suddenly thrown offguard by a slam of the door to the inside of the restaurant… A group of snake-looking youkai suddenly stepped into the restaurant, their tongues rolling out long enough to grab the head of the patrons who sat nearest to the restaurant door.

The other humans shouted in fear as they escaped from their seats and backed away from the door.

Kohaku gave Rin to the two Chinou youkai before he whipped out his sword and prepared himself to rush towards the youkai as his eyes fumed out anger at the atrocity of the snake youkai to just attack humans in bright daylight…

However, his eyes widened in surprise as the snake youkai all stopped in their tracks as they spotted the youkai that Kohaku had been glaring at.

Sesshoumaru merely glanced through them and smirked, and then he walked calmly towards the group that backed away from him fearfully… His lengthened nails showing themselves to the group as blood dropped from his palm onto the floor.

"Dokkuso." He murmured as strings of acidic liquid sprayed themselves on the snake youkais' body, melting their flesh away…

The snake youkais screamed and all escaped from the scene. The humans in the restaurant looked at the Inu-youkai with gratitude in their eyes but all turned to fear at the cold smirk of him…

Kohaku stopped in his stance as he turned around slowly to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Who are you?" He asked.

* * *

Heh… cliff-hanger for you… as I have said, this fic is AU! The era where this happened is unclear to me also… but Sesshoumaru's title will remain with him… He is the Lord of the Western Lands…

This is one fic... But another fic will be coming right up… having direct connections with this fic itself… A story about Sesshoumaru's father, Izayoi and his mother… There is mention of Inuyasha but this fic and the other fic's main character are Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho respectively, so do not expect Inuyasha to make his appearance in his teenager form… maybe not even infant form or might have it…

It remains to be seen by your responses and reviews to this fic…

Read and Review!

Chinou – mental powers, intelligence


End file.
